The Original hell
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer is god favorite son but he ask to die not knowing that the demon Kings betray him killing that form releasing demons on earth with no King to stop them God locked them in a separate world now Lucifer power return and the demons return Lucifer must take back his throne. Klaus/Multi Harem hitaus Decided to Add this to Hallow victory all of this will be one story
1. Chapter 1

1985 Germany  
Klaus Was walking down a street when he suddenly hears a child screaming. Klaus starts to walk away when he hears '' Father Please I'm sorry ''Klaus Frozen in shocked then quickly becoming anger growls then flashes to the alley where he sees A man Standing in front of a child who's cover in bruises who is shaking as The Man says '' You are a Monster a demon just like your mother '' The Child says '' Father Please I'll be good just '' The Man pulls out a lighter says '' No Monsters deserve to Burn '' suddenly the Man grabs the child causing Klaus to flash behind the Man and shove his hand through his heart killing him instantly which is when just a moment the world blurs making him shake his head shaking off thinking its nothing. Klaus suddenly looks down at the child who once he saw that was looking him in awe. Klaus getting down to his knees in front of the Child asks softly as to not scare him '' Hello little one what is your name '' The Child smiles widely and says '' I am freak '' Klaus face shifts for a moment which was the only outward emotion but inside he was growling in anger when he takes a deep breath and says '' You seem like A Warrior a King and you deserve a name worthy how about Henry '' The Child Smiles wide and says in a whisper '' An God has given me the Name he even thinks I'm A King I have to repay him '' Klaus shakes his head gently and says '' No you don't need to I'm..'' But it was too late the Child reaches out and puts his hand on Klaus causing something inside of him to be Release he feels his power grow to triple what it was then he shakes again as for a split second A world appears with A Flaming Thorne which for some reason he feels is his. Klaus snaps out of it and looks at the Child who was smiling so wide and smiles standing saying '' Come With me I'll take care of you '' Harry grabs his hand and says '' I knew you were an Angel so I made you one and gave you your wings back '' Klaus shakes his head not thinking anything of it then leaves the alley not knowing that High above the world in Heaven A Light suddenly was Brighten for The Morningstar has been released from his prison which causes the Man who saw it to Smile and says'' its time for the Gates to be Open once more I hope the World is prepared for what was locked away along with the knowledge and power it's been re-released Now That the gates are open I might as well do something ''. The Man turns into an office and summons his strongest son who walks in and kneels and says '' Father you had me summoned ''. The Man smiles at his son and says '' The Morningstar host has finally had the Morningstar Power released. The Kneeling Man eyes went super wide and say'' What but how I thought you Locked the Power up when Lucifer Died because of The Demon gods so you created an alternate Universe and Place the demons in it so That Lucifer will never return because you decided to allow him to rest in the Elysium fields.'' The Man nods slowly saying '' That was the Plan over thousand years ago but then Lucifer asks if I could allow him to return as human ''.  
The Kneeling Man cries and said '' You Mean Older Brother was alive and die without me knowing about it Father ''. God who has been revealed just smiles and shakes his head '' No I would never allow my son to be Just human I made him a siphon witch and Werewolf. The Kneeling Man Gasps and says '' Wait You Mean The Original Niklaus Mikaelson''. God Smiles and nods. The Kneeling Man Jumps to his feet face red yells '' You allow My little Brother to suffer for a Thousand years why '' God slowly stands and a feeling of Power fills the room causing the Man to shake as God says '' Michael do not mistake me for not getting involved I done all I can before he has his Memories return. ''Michael's eyebrows lower'' Why not give them back now '' God Smiles states '' His Body is Human until his curse on his wolf side is broken I can't give the powers to him in full and even then through He Will be Able to Rule his hell dimension until I have a chance to Make the Body powerful enough to contain the power I can't really show myself ''. Michael slowly nods in understanding '' His Mind couldn't handle it but you know what if we  
Have a situation that allows you to do such a thing''. God frowns and says '' Explain ''. Michael nods and says '' I know his original timeline but now that he has begun to get the power back What if when ( Suddenly he Face turns red at the thought of what could've happened to his brother ) Those hypocrites stop his heart we fix his body ''. God Nods slowly and sighs sadly then smirks as he says '' Of course We could Make it where his Original Family gain back their once Angelic power too which will, of course, come out once he gains his full Power ( Michael smiles nodding along ) and we would need to make certain that he doesn't fall this time so of course we would Aid him to gain a kingdom on Earth and Hell Causing Michael smirk wide and say and of course His family will stand beside him as they deal with the Hell dimensions and Demon gods.'' God nods and says '' I would say some of my children want to come back and this time I will, of course, increase their power you know so they don't fall ''. Michael nods and says '' I'll Prepare his room '' Michael goes to leave but pauses feeling god nod and smiles then frowns for a moment and saying to Michael '' And you know we can't have evil walking the earth so I would need to send You down ''. Michael smiles and says '' I would, of course, take the Body of someone he loves as a Brother but who''. he said with a frown. God smirks saying '' His Older Brother Ejiah ''. God says, Michael Nods at that then frowns asking '' What about the Powers that be in that world''. God Frowns for a moment then says '' I believe that I will make them become the new Pagan Gods '' Michael laughs and says '' You Did like the Gods and were sad that they were destroyed so I'm guessing this time Lucifer will rule over them ''. God nod at him saying softly '' Gabriel was told to do so before but he was never a ruler ''. Michael nods and said '' I shall head to the chamber to prepare to be inserted into the body. '' God says '' One thing the Child with him will be only changed which will make him a rich man who goes out of his way to protect children. Michael says '' Okay I will have his Memories but that's a nice warning.'' God waves him out saying as he leaving '' I will change history where Klaus has killed Thirty slayers as well so prepare for the slayer to come for you but don't worried there are two vampires who are of Klaus line who will get her to see not all evil but they will be demon vampires, not the other kind ''. Michael nods at that leaving thinking that he will have to leave a bit of memory of that to Elijah so that The Vampires with a soul can be created faster and made Champions of Light ''.

God sighs in sadness at Michael knowing That Michael will spend Eternity with Lucifer or Niklaus as he was known as now. God nods slowly then starts the process to Bring back Finn and Sage once dead making it where they were the Angels lovers upon death sending them back an hour after death then sends Lucifer's lover but starts realizing that the soul was split in three's confusing him until he realizes that represents the Three parts of his son causing him to sigh sadly because their no way that one being can hold this soul in full making him send it down to three separate women. God then turns thinking then summons Klaus Biology body father and Asks '' Would you like to be with your son''. Ansel nods fast and says '' Yes I failed my son before not again ''. God smiles and says '' Okay let's see if you keep that feeling ''. Knowing that if Ansel doesn't he would destroy the soul. God says '' Niklaus is my son '' Ansel blinks and says '' Wasn't that obvious ''. God Growls so Ansel elaborates '' he has the smell of the divine and not just any Lucifer himself ''. God smacks his hand against his head forgetting that Ansel bloodline was always tuned to the divine because they were the first Lycan clan making them special already. Ansel says '' I would love to that all I'm saying ''. God nods and says '' I will send you back but in exchange, I ask you to become my vessel on Earth and in Hell .'' Ansel nods saying softly '' No one should be banned from his son ''. God nods then snaps his finger turning Ansel into a vessel. Ansel heads to the chamber to head back to his son. God spoke in his head then said '' Time for the Lightbringer to shine once again ''.

Time Skip

Damon and Bonnie exit an elevator into a room of storage units.]  
Damon: You know, I'm not halfway out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?  
Bonnie: It was her call.  
Damon: You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever.  
Bonnie: Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it.  
Damon: Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666 but figured that would be a little obvious. So...[They stop in front of a unit.] 1020. Mini fridge, a couple of birdcages, a box of old Playboys [Damon opens the unit's shutter door.] One beef certified Original.  
Bonnie opens the casket. Klaus' chained and desiccated body lies within it. Suddenly the chains start melting.

Damon gasps grabbing Bonnie yells '' What's going On '' Bonnie shakes her yelling '' I I don't know But ''. Suddenly the casket explodes causing Bonnie and Damon to be thrown through the air hitting the unit behind them. Damon grabs Bonnie in mid-air making her hit him causing him to grunt in pain then froze in shock. Bonnie groans then open her eyes then gasping for in front of her standing tall was Klaus who had wings. Bonnie watches as the Wings flap once. Damon shakes thinking ( Fuck Klaus has Wings I ) Suddenly The Lights explode and the wings glow. Damon frowns curses '' Fuck ''. Bonnie shaking slightly '' Klaus is an angel I cast a spell on an angel ''

Klaus chuckles hearing that making them both to look at him who says '' Not Just any angel God's Favorite son Lucifer ''. Bonnie hearing it pales as does Damon. Klaus snaps his fingers and suddenly his Bonnie and Damon feel there inside Boiling causing them to scream in agony. What feels like Years but was probably only Minutes stops the Pain. Klaus walks out of the unit smiling wide then leans down saying '' For the Record Everyone you have every love will experience that pain but longer ''. Bonnie pale Begs for Mercy. Klaus looks at her for a moment then says '' you know the best news '' Klaus says with a huge grin. Klaus ''with my power back I don't need Elena. Damon gasps in fright then both of them begs '' Please don't kill them ''. Klaus smirks saying '' It depends on how I feel but just know if I don't kill her I will cause her to experience that pain '' Klaus smirks '' You Know my power was bound I couldn't gain it back until My heart stopped beating so thank you '' Bonnie and Damon shake in fear causing Klaus to laugh. Klaus laughs and said '' I won't kill caroline and Stefan the others who know'' Bonnie in a praying motion begs '' I Will Swear on My Magic and Life to serve you forever please '' Klaus frowns then thinks what having a Bennett witch could do then says '' I Niklaus Mikaelson, Lucifer reborn accepted your oath ''.Bonnie frowns as Damon eyes wide as Bonnie suddenly stands fright in her face'' How I didn't. Klaus laughs saying '' You should have studied up on oaths witch Come '' Bonnie was forced to move. Damon gulps in fear tries to move when suddenly he got dragged to the unit that Klaus walk out of and watches as the Casket was repaired then the chains grab him and drags him into the casket then he feels himself drain of blood making him quickly desiccate. Damon barely whispers ''Help '' before he desiccates completely.

God in Heaven smirks

As The Originals shake as their angelic power and memories are released. God nodding feeling that's deserved but frowns thinking Damon getting it easy for his crimes snaps his finger making Damon Feel the Cursed blade tortured him inside. Damon in his mind was screaming in agony.

God turns to the doors to The Morningstar office door where an Archangel connection to God lies which is what allows Lucifer to have the power of the Lightbringer. God frowns in sadness at the state knowing this happens because he thought that it would be easier on his star to not be constantly reminded of Heaven. God shakes his head deciding to upgrade Heaven allowing Lucifer to have the Powers of Elemetal Manulpation and Hell control allowing him once he claims the thrones of hell to make hell whatever he wished to the degree of how it runs and the hell's dimensions but still be a place of eternal damnation for the damned souls. God frowns as Fate walks in. God standing bows his head in acknowledgment as Fate speaks '' Your decision has been accepted but with one change ''. God sighing that his father Chaos and Balance has a condition. ( See Omega War) '' Yes what is it '' Fate smirks at her nephew stating '' You can't break the Balance '' God goes to ask why would he when he realizes why causing him to asks ''what dimension and what will happen to that dimension. '' Fate sighs in sadness at this being that he's her favorite stating '' Your Brother God of the Dimension 100 has become bored''. God Of 12 sighs in anger knowing his brother as he does ask '' So what is to be done ''. Fate says with a frown '' Their is a war lasting forever in all Dimensions connected to his''. God groans and says '' Fuck I suspect that I may be summoned one day for the bastard damn ok what is my condition to keep the balance ''Fate smiles states '' All dimensions you're connections have agreed to become apart of A council to stop such a thing from happening ''. God smiles glad he doesn't have to fight the family that he's closer too nods and says '' I will be apart '' Fate nods then disappears in a flash of a vortex.

God sighs then opens his specially made Alcohol and pours in a glass and starts drinking it. God shrugs stating '' Now the Fun part ''. God says with a grin turning back to his sons.

[Stefan and Elena are standing around in Elena's room.]  
Elena: Stefan, make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy.  
Stefan: Jeremy will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric.  
[Elena looks worried. Stefan caresses her face.]  
Stefan: Hey, what's wrong?  
Elena: Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home.  
Stefan: Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back.  
[Stefan rubs her arm soothingly and starts to leave the room. Elena turns towards Stefan.]  
Elena: Stefan.  
[Stefan halts and turns back towards Elena.]  
Elena: [hesitantly] Forget it. Um-we-we can talk later.  
[Stefan turns to leave the room again but hesitates in the doorway. Finally, he turns towards Elena, walks over to her, grabs her face in his hands and kisses her passionately. He pulls away and they look at each other.]  
Stefan: That's just in case there is no later.  
[Stefan leaves.]  
Stefan walking out of the Gilbert house frowns and takes out his phone calling Damon Ring Ring Ring.  
A message appears '' Hello this is the Most Handsome, Most Powerful and smarter brother, I can't come to the phone right now I'll call you back ''.

Stefan frowns deeper then pulls out his phone and activates the GPS for Damon's Phone seeing it in the same Place '' Causing him to Frown and go inside of the Unit storage.  
Stefan frowning in fear heads too the storage locker.

[Alaric breaks the locks off and opens the doors to several of the storage units. After not being able to find Klaus' body in any of them, he hears the elevator bell ding and Rebekah coming out of the elevator.]  
Rebekah: Damon! Damon, where are you?  
[Alaric pulls out the white oak stake and begins to walk towards Rebekah's voice. Rebekah is searching for Damon.]  
Rebekah: Damon, this isn't funny.  
[Rebekah walks down a line of storage units while Alaric continues to search for her. She continues walking down a row and is suddenly grabbed from behind by Stefan, who covers her mouth so she won't scream. he pulls her back so they are hidden behind a unit.] Rebekah. Shhhh.  
[Alaric continues searching for Rebekah, but stops in front of the storage unit 1020 and sees that the lock has been broken off. He opens the unit door, but Klaus' casket is gone. In another part of the warehouse, Rebekah and Stefan are wheeling Klaus' casket to a car, but Alaric comes out of nowhere, grabs Rebekah and slams her head against her car, then throws her to the ground. Stefan rushes at Alaric but Alaric kicks him out of his way. Alaric opens the casket and pulls out the white oak stake. That Froze in shocked. Alaric turns as Stefan and Rebekah frown in fear. Alaric Yells '' Where is heTELL Me ''. Rebekah tries to run when Alaric flashes in front of her staking her causing Rebekah to gasp as Stefan watches with a tear falling from him as he waits for her to die. Rebekah frowns as memories enter her Alaric frowns and tries to push it in deep but Rebekah grabs his arm and hits him one causing Alaric to crumble groaning in pain as Rebekah kicks him through the air. Alaric goes through the units behind him landing outside of the building. Rebekah frowns as she remembers who she is. Stefan gulps in fear and turns to his brother body going to move when Rebekah moves and snaps Stefan neck causing him to fall when Rebekah snaps her fingers and Stefan has his Crimes shrug to the forefront of his mind and he desiccates. Rebekah frowning turns and sees Alaric trying to get up but his bones are broken in his back causing him to spit out his blood at every move he makes. Rebekah slowly walks out and smirks at Alaric as He asks '' What are you '' Rebekah smirks and summons her wings stating '' Did you honestly think you could kill An Angel of Lucifer ''. Alaric gulps at this and looks at her closely then smirks saying '' You can't kill me '' Rebekah smiling shoves her hand into his heart then rips his power out saying '' Death would be too kind '' Alaric was screaming as the Magic that made him is taken causing him to scream in pain. Rebekah smirking lifts the Human off the Ground and takes his head making him crumble. Rebekah smiling turns and sighs at the sight of Stefan then grabbing Alaric body runs back in placing Alaric on the Ground right next to Stefan Body. Rebekah leans down and strengthens the vampirism in him and making him as strong as Ten 300-year-old vampires. Rebekah stands again then have Ricks blood drain into him then and only then once every drop is giving will he wake up. Rebekah snorts then turns to Damon walks over and leaning Down whispers ''You Shall lose all desire to hurt your brother and you will never choose Elena over Stefan, oh and You will experience this pain every night you sleep but you will be unable to awaken and when you do wake up in the morning you shall feel the pain of everyone you have ever hurt. '' Rebekah snorts as she walks out. The Witches on the Other were frozen in terror as suddenly Angels appear. Esther was shoved forward where she asks'' Who are you '' The Lead Angel snaps his fingers and suddenly the sound of every witch on the other side is burn-out as Esther shakes in fear the Angel says '' I am Michael '' Esther frowning '' Why are you helping the A.. '' Suddenly flames start on her as Michael face is enraged '' Your Children are my brothers and sisters for your crimes Against Lucifer God's Favorite All Witches who are Against him who is dead are banish to Hell where he will decide your punishment. Esther screams as Michael says '' Don't Worried I will send your Husband with you ''. Esther screams as she burns up completely. Every Witch around the world who lives watch it happen which cause them to awake or be removed from there trances frighten at what they know is the truth that Klaus is the Devil but more than that God is protecting him. But Henry the Richest Witch on earth with his covens smirks all them happy that their Father or Uncle had his power back and can fix the true balance of the world. Henry turns and says '' Well get back to work '' They nod and starts sending Vampires to get the True King of The supernatural his Earthly kingdom with smiles.

The other spirits of the supernatural dead feel something they never believe they would again for some it was hoped the others it was Fear because all enemies of Klaus were being sent to hell by god. Mikael eyes wide starts screaming his vengeance as Flames spread over him. Finn eyes wide as suddenly the spells on him all his life were removed causing him to gasp in sadness sudden light fills him and he fills his body be remade and his Angelic power given back.

Finn wakes in the forest with a gasp. when the light appears beside him and Sage appears near him making him smile. Suddenly around the World, all Vampires who served Klaus and his family with no desire to betray him and will be completely loyal was given a power boost and the dead were made anew.

Mountain Everest explodes as a tomb was burst open as Ten Demon gods step out with snarls knowing they need to stop Lucifer from taking his throne.

Suddenly A few of Lucifer loyal Demon gods smirks from their prison as they feel there King return causing hope to fill them when suddenly the cages open as God's Light fills them giving them a command protect Lucifer and be reward with Dukedom of hell's dimensions. Each and everyone was already going to but this will allow them to gather followers faster. They accept then they fill the Powers that be enter them and their power becoming one with them to Make them the Gods of the domains. Each one of them smirks at their new power then each of them leaves there prisons then heads to Lucifer stronghold to start their war on hell.

Glory was crying at being trapped in human form when she Feels the King of Hell being Reborn instantly she stops and smiles knowing that if she wants her power back she will have to serve the King but unlike before she will never allow falling which was the reason she was removed from power because she aided in his removal which they then use to destroy him then her . Glory summons her minions and starts to plan.

The First growls in pain as The King was reborn making her power decrease thousand times making it scream in Pain as God destroys her way into earth blocking her back off. The First scream as it yells '' I will kill You God I will destroy you. For Locking Me away little brother I will Bathe the Light in suffering and misery.''

Buffy dreams of all of this as it happens to cause every Watcher around to gasp feeling Lucifer return.

The Watcher Council knowing that it was his death that causes the demon gods to break into this world all agree to Make Lucifer their ally.  
The Watcher Council with their witches learns it was then shocked realized why so many Slayers died.

The Watcher council says '' I want you to put Kendra Asleep long enough that ten slayers are activated I order each of you to take slayers and train them until we are ready for the wars coming''. They leave for their task.

Angel awakens from his sleep feeling his soul being ripped from him when suddenly the curse change to make him apart of Klaus bloodline and his soul was made apart of him as does his childe and Sire who were awaken. Angel and Angelus merge into one causing the Seers of the Powers that smile knowing one of their champions can serve. Suddenly Doyle was chosen to get him to start drinking Bottle human blood.

The Master growls as he slowly feels his vampires go over to Lucifer making him scream as he was removed from his Vampire line and Return to his place as A vampire Demon god.  
The Master '' I will kill you Lucifer I will make you pay.''

Elena and Matt were driving until Elena started screaming Matt for a second look at Elena when the Car hits something causing Elena to fly out and fall into the river. While Matt was on the Ground Blood seeping out of his head knock out cold as Elena screams and falls into the River hitting her head and knocking her out.

Elena drowns in the River as Matt is taken to the Hospital.

Damon is forced to watch the scene screaming as he watches Elena stop breathing. Stefan was currently trapped in his mind having his future self slowly merge with the past increasing his power two times and With every drop of Alaric blood Stefan body slowly comes back and Muscles start appearing and he slowly gains the body he would have had if he lived and exercised and ate right every day for five more years . He now had the body of himself at  
22.


	2. Chapter 2

Storage Units  
Stefan is draining every last drop from the dead body of Alaric but while that is happening He was trapped inside his head watching his future memories. First, Elena becoming a vampire. Then Elena is poison by werewolf venom on and on it went until his death where he's is summoned before God.

God smirks as Memories of the future is implanted into his mind. Stefan was kneeling on the ground screaming in agony feeling the cure being burn out of him. Stefan screams for what feels like hours before suddenly it stops only to restart feeling his vampirism change. Stefan with tears leaking from his eyes says'' Why '' God smiling at Stefan throws him Across the room making him hit the wall causing another gasp of pain. God sighs and says with a snap allowing him to listen '' You Hurt my favorite son ''Stefan gasps and says '' How did I hurt Jesus I didn't even know..'' God laughs and states '' You T think Jesus is my favorite he never was that honor has only lain with one My morningstar '' Stefan frowns and says '' Morningstar that's '' Pales and says '' Lucifer the devil you mean killing Cain is why you '' The air becomes oppressive as God Says in a deathly whisper '' Cain was never the devil that owner lays in Lucifer my favorite son ''. Stefan shakes his head and says in wonder '' Then who the only one I know that was even remotely close is ... no, Klaus, he's Lucifer '' Stefan says in absolute fear. God laughs then snaps his fingers listening to Stefan screaming as God takes away his ability to turn his emotion off instead they will constantly be both on and off. Stefan ability to Love will be increase as will the Hate for his enemies but he will be incredible cunning and won't be ruled by emotion. God sighs then snaps again and looks at his feelings for Klaus seeing that he sees that he doesn't hate him God decided to make it a little stronger and since Stefan owes Klaus his life created a loyalty bond to Klaus which will force Stefan to not aided in any way in Klaus's death or Plotting his death. God shrugs in boredom at Stefan screams turning to sit watching Stefan for a few moments sighs waving hand removing the pain from Stefan making him fall to his knees gasping in pain. God sighs and says '' For all that is holy stop gasping that wasn't even a tenth of the pain your brother is feeling at this very moment. Stefan slowly stops gasping looks at God in fear and begs'' Why are you doing this '' God '' You hurt my favorite no one but me allows that. Stefan nods so rapidly says '' Fine okay I'm dead I swear anything you want it's yours please let us go ''. God smiles in and says'' I don't need permission to do it but find I'm becoming bored so here you will return than serve My son as he saves the world. Stefan nodding then frowns in confused '' What '' God smirks '' I'll let Klaus tell you .'' Stefan frowns as he is suddenly sent to earth merging with his past feeling Blood dripping into him slowly. Stefan thinking how best I can help save the world. Stefan nods knowing he needs Caroline but then something inside of him told him he needed more. Stefan thinking as the blood in dripped into him ( Woah I feel my hungry there is no way I can feed on animals crap crap okay I have to drink from blood bags ) Suddenly feeling returns to his body allowing him to open his eyes but he was still unable to move but he sees Alaric dead with his head off. Stefan groans in sadness at this then sighs thinking how he would get Klaus to trust him enough to allow him to help. Stefan nods slowly barely able to move thinks on how he was a hypocrite at this time suddenly he felt his body telling him that he was able to move at human speed. Stefan slowly stands to get dizzy looks at his brother who was desiccated then suddenly he was able to feel his brother pain. Which causes him to fall to his knees gasping thinking ( How he had it easy ) Stefan stands walking to the casket slowly unchains his brother since he is a human level power. Stefan starts gasping once all of them were off and leans against the wall sliding down. Stefan, once he gets his bearings feels his fangs slide down from his mouth walks to the office of the building and grabbing a chair knocks the guard out then starts draining him once he has drained him of every last drop he hears two guards come in talking saying '' Well then Murray says '' Stefan feeling his vampire strength and speed slowly returns sprinted behind them both hitting one in the back of the head making him fall while the other one is grabbed from behind being quickly drained of blood making him scream in agony. Stefan turns to the other guard dropping the empty body grabbing the slowly waking one then starts tearing into the guard causing a whisper before Stefan crush the guard vocal cords. Stefan once finished with the third watches the heads fall off of his victims and starts trying to put them back together once he was satisfied groans and walks back to Damon lifting him out of the casket then runs out of the storage room as then is a explosion behind him making the building erupt and destroying everything in the storage office and vaults.

Damon is trapped in his mind reliving every misdeed of his past being forced to feel the victims pain as he does so. Damon suddenly went back seeing his past when he was human then forced to relived everything then watching as everything he has to push down and forgotten returns to the forefront of his mind. Damon shakes himself from each one only to be in unbearable agony then jerk to the past once more to see it, again and again, a never-ending cycle. Damon screams in agony pleading for it to stop not realizing it was all in his head. Damon then slowly feels himself being forcibly changed. Damon feels his vampirism being made more primal and older he feels as his humanity was dulled to the point where he only feels four emotions Love, Hate, Pain, Hungry all else was gone. Damon calms as slowly he feels his humanity processes its new circumstance. Damon flickers in pain knowing that the pain he was experiencing was unimaginable. Damon shakes in Pleasure as the pain slowly dims knowing that he has been punished for his actions. Damon notices those he hates were changing but he doesn't even fight it wanting the pain to end. Damon feels his hatred of Klaus become a King bond to Damon s the Mikaelsons were the Kings and Lords of all supernatural so as of now Damon because super loyal to Klaus as he is his king. Damon shakes for a moment in his mind as the pain was slowly replaced with loyalty to his king and like all kings, they need queens and heirs. Damon in his mind was happy that he could serve his king now the only thing needed was to follow his King's command. Damon pausing thinking what to when realizing every king needs a kingdom. Damon thinking well we have A king without a kingdom he has soldiers but no kingdom, When it hit him the supernatural world if he's able to put it all under his rule then he will have his kingdom when a thought struck that plan the supernatural world plains the world he can't rule it from one location. Damon sighs deciding to bring that up to his king giving the chance. Damon feels himself being placed in a car and a seat belt put in place then he hears'' What did Klaus do to you Brother this isn't how it happened before I would never suspect that Klaus was Lucifer''. That Made Damon heartbeat once then stop. Stefan froze upon hearing that gulping sighs states '' I'll get blood in you brother don't you worry then I must tell you something huge''. Stefan flashing around the car and starting it up starts heading towards the nearest mental institution. Stefan snickering says to Damon '' I'm taking you to a mental institution brother. Damon upon hearing that mind froze in confusing. Stefan laughs saying '' I'm going to have you feed on them I mean you don't even need to compel them you just have the staff lock them down then go to each one and drain them or lower them to the point then call the police telling them that theirs a raid the police come running but we burn it down Bada bing bada boom we turn the place to ashes removing the video evidence and we leave evidence that the staff did so. Damon was stunned at this and proud that he never would have thought his brother could've been so brilliant. Stefan speaks once more '' Don't worried brother once I have compelled the doctors I shall bring you in and you shall have a feast ''. Damon body thump in happiness at the thought of blood once more running through his veins. Damon feels his body in ecstasy at the thought. Damon then suddenly feels pain like never before at what's he's done to his King feeling this was a worthy punishment. Stefan sighs in sadness knowing he is being forced to serve Klaus forever and if he tries to fight it God himself will punish him. Stefan shivers in freight at the thought. Stefan sighs hoping beyond anything that at least Klaus will allow him some rights instead of making it worse but knows that his actions it would not do. Stefan sighs feeling the loyalty bond strengthen forcing the thought ( How it will be well deserved) to the surface making him moan in agony. Stefan groans trying to remove the thought from his mind but each time he's close the thought forced itself back in at the end he sighs and pulls into the parking lot sighing. Stefan breathes deeply then flashes around the entire building scoping the place out then once he gets a working knowledge of the building he stops then leans back against the car whispering '' Brother god said that the pain will be apart of you forever but don't worried I was able to make it where you will only feel it if you try to disobey Klaus.'' Damon's heart froze in horror at disobeying his true King the King of Hell and the Supernatural world. Damon tries to voice his displeasure at this but finds himself still unable. Stefan frowns looking at Damon then shakes his head and goes to the town and once he appears outside it he thinks that this may be a good place to start the campaign. Stefan nods and speaks to the Mayor ( By speaking I mean compelling the Mayor to give him the homes public domain but forget to make it known to the owners. ) Once that's down he slows down smelling the roses as it was taking a deep breath finds a few bums and compels them to take a shower. Stefan compelled the Inhabitants to once a day give blood then put it in a self -made a Blood bank then send it to the Salvatore Mansion and Mikaelson Mansion once done He has them Buy clothing for the Homeless and allow them to stay in each for training them for a job once done he has them take a shower using ten bottles of soap then he burns there former clothes giving them newer ones once done he has the Bums follow him to Damon then sighing he gives each of them his blood and using his new power makes it where all hundred of them will be sire bonded to him. then he sends them into the car telling them to feed their blood to his brother until they are empty.

Stefan walks into the Asylum under the cover of night. A Janitor hearing the door says '' Hey we are close'' Stefan smirks coldly making the Janitor skittish gulping and call for help. Stefan smiles then flash to the janitor compelling the janitor to wait until I walk out the door before calling the police. Stefan then flashes around the asylum compelling the staff. Suddenly the door opens and Damon walks in seeing the staff continuing their jobs. Damon smiles at the scene as Stefan walks out and says '' Feed on everyone here then we ripped everyone apart.'' Damon nods then goes to every room and feed them dry once done he starts ripping the patients apart once that done he heads to the janitor keen on feeding when Stefan stands in front of him shaking his head making Damon nods and walk of the asylum and ripped those he fed apart then smiles entering the car. Stefan deletes the day videos then goes out the door the moment the door opens The Janitor calls 911. Stefan laughs and then shakes his head at Damon and Blows the car up after Damon got out then they both flash out of the town heading back to Mystic Falls.

Bonnie was walking following Klaus trying to cast spells at him but she couldn't get her magic to even rise. Klaus chuckles at Bonnie stating '' You swore your magic to me, Bonnie, it won't allow you to use it without my permission. Bonnie gasps in freight as Klaus holds opened the door to Bonnie car and drives away with Bonnie in the backseat.

Caroline was laying in her bed shaking as power floods into her system making her pass out.

Halfway around the world in a retreat, Aurora had power inserted into her.

New Orleans Camile shakes as power floods her and Knowledge is implanted into her.

Witches around the world get a vision of God Commanding them to serve Klaus Mikaelson or God will destroy that family Magic and give it to Klaus anyway.

Elijah smiles as his memories our reintroduced and sees his siblings return thinking how he will protect them all.

Kol shakes as his angelic mind and power are returned making him smirk in delight.

Ansel gasps awake in the basement of someone in mystic fall.

Suddenly a gate opens and the gates that separate the worlds collide wretching open the worlds.

God Smiles and says '' Let the games begin ''

Kai Parker is offered an escaped in exchange for serving Klaus mikaelson once granted he is killed and turned into a Siphon hybrid.

The other Siphon Hybrid is given the same choice once accepted they are released from their prisons.

The Strix Witches tell their boss who upon notifies orders to send people to serve their King .  
Tristian head shakes as power enters him.

Lucien growls and resisted making a deal with A demon king making him a Demon vampire with the ability he stills has once done he transforms his men into a Demon vampire to serve the master.

Angel awakens from his sleep with a task which he feels must be done. Angel runs to Sunnydale to begin.

Spike compels a mental asylum to constantly send blood to his mansions.

Darla laughs in delight at her newfound power and decides to get Angel back.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus leans back in bonnie's car as she drives. Smiling Klaus stares at the Bennett witch who he notices was breathing heavily. smirk Klaus ( Lucifer) used his connection to her to change how she feels about him smiling as Bonnie looks at him lustfully and says Breathily '' Where to My lord " Klaus chuckling '' Take me to My Mansion ''. Bonnie nods and drives there as Klaus smells her getting wet.

Pausing Klaus says '' you know every King needs a Queen but A Sutton needs consorts ''. Bonnie smiles at that when Klaus says '' And of course Mistresses ''. Bonnie nods repeatedly at that making Klaus smile and say '' And every Sutton needs a Castle ''. Bonnie nods not caring all she was thinking was how to be a mistress. Klaus laughs leaning back and then makes a phone call ''_ Elijah ''. _**_Elijah answers '' Hello Nik ''. _**_Klaus smiles and says '' As you now remember I'm the king of Hell and the future King of the supernatural world and as you know a King needs a Castle but I plan to be a Sutton can you take care of it ''. _**_Elijah frowns and says '' I'll look for a good area I'll get Rebekah to design the Castle while Kol gets the best Furniture and Finn gets the Best clothing and Sage gets the best weapons ''. _**_Klaus smiles and says '' Thank you, brother, I will be wrapping up in Mystic falls then I'll join you with a few surprises ''. _**_Elijah smiling says '' I'll be waiting ''. _** Klaus hangs and sees Bonnie pouting smirking he says '' Of course I'll be taking you with me I'm taking all of you ''. Bonnie laughs as she drives the rest of the way in silence as Klaus leans back planning how to get his consorts to accept shaking he leans back and goes to sleep.

Three hours later

Klaus wakes to the car bouncing and the car pulling into his mansion smirking he gets out and heads straight to his wardrobe and puts on a silk shirt and jacket smiling he makes a few phone calls telling his hybrids to pack up his home and prepare a Private Jet. Growling he summons Bonnie who comes in Klaus smirks and says '' I need you to Find me a hybrid ''. Bonnie nods getting the supplies and instantly cast a spell which she says '' Tyler is at his mansion ''. Klaus laughs and says ''Okay I want you to put the entire Mystic falls population outside then spell them while I burn them all ''. Bonnie gulping as she asks '' What about Caroline's Mother ''. Klaus blinks sighing '' Okay Make sure you get Elena out of the town but make it so she can watch the town burn ''. Bonnie gulps as Klaus continues'' Then get her mother out then burn to spell the town where no human can escape ''. Bonnie nods gasping as Klaus says '' I'll take care of the Hybrid ''.

Bonnie nods as she begins the spell which will kill 2500 people in two hours.

Klaus lifts the sheet and speeds off while Bonnie cries as she was forced to start the spell.

Klaus summons his wings and instantly appears in the Lockwood mansion and grounds smirking he yells'' TYLER ''.

Tyler was sitting in his bed smiling at beating Klaus when he hears him gulping he tries to leave when Klaus yells '' Leave and your mother burns ''. Tyler gulps enraged flash downstairs only at the last moment to see the wings before Klaus tosses him across the room throwing him through walls a moment later he lifts him '' YOU DARE BETRAY ME I WHO GIFTED YOU ''. Tyler coughs as Blood is ripped from him as Wood lay inside of him Klaus smirks '' FINE YOU WISH TO DENIED MY GIFT THEN I CURSE YOU WITH AN ETERNITY OF TURNING ONCE A DAY AND I FORCE YOU TO ATTACK YOUR EVERYONE IN YOUR BLOODLINE EXCEPT YOUR MOTHER THEN AND ONLY THEN WILL YOU LOSE YOUR ABILITY TO DISOBEY ME FOREVERMORE YOU ARE MY SLAVE ''. Tyler screams as he feels the curse introduce and settle gasping he feels himself turn and runoff. Tyler's Mother crying '' Please N... '' Klaus laughs and compels her '' I GIVE YOU A CHOICE AGREE TO LIVE AND RULE VIRGINIA IN MY NAME AS A THOUSAND-YEAR-OLD VAMPIRE OR ... YOU ARE HEREBY FERTILE AND BIRTH TEN CHILDREN AND THAT BLOODLINE WILL SPEND FOREVER HUNTING TYLER LOCKWOOD ''. Carol cries as she says brokenly '' The first ''. Klaus snaps his fingers and Carol screams as she is change becoming the second oldest vampire in the world smiling he leans back as he says '' I have upgrading you to be a daywalker plus a few more upgrades ''. Carol breathing heavily cries softly as Klaus says '' Don't blame me this is on your son ''. Carol snarls as she feels a small amount of hate fills her smiling Klaus leaves.

'' This is channe The town of Mystic Falls is still burning we are getting reports that the death toll is 2500 and according to reports it was done by ISIS ''.

Marcel leaning back pale seeing the sigil of the Mikaelson's on the ground

that scene was played throughout the world with the warning should one of us die so will everyone in town.

Marcel gulps as he sees that Klaus made it so only the supernatural world can see the warning leaning back he yells to Diego and Thierry who was pale to prepare rooms for the Mikaelsons should they come. Nodding they run out to do it Marcel leans back shaking when the news report that '' There is apparently no children in the town so it appears ISIS took them ''. Marcel gulps as he realizes that Klaus left the children alone sighing he leaves when his phone rings sighing he answers '' Hello '' Rudily.

'' HELLO REALLY ''.

Marcel pales


	4. Chapter 4

Marcel trembles with fear and answers '' Klaus what a... ''. Snorting Klaus says '' Marcel there's no need to fear me I mean it's not like you and my sister summon Mikael to New Orleans right ''. Marcel frozen gulps then sigh as he realizes he's dead '' Yes I did ''. Klaus surprised '' hmm I Did not expect you to admit it that will be taken into consideration ''. Marcel confused '' Consideration ''. Klaus laughs and says '' Mikael's dead and I'm now calling the dues oh and I will claim the supernatural world as mine ''. Marcel smiles for a second at the news that Mikael dead then he hears Klaus's comment thinking he asks '' Why have you've called ''. Klaus smirks on his end and answers '' As you know I can't be in two places at once so I'm doing like the show Game of thrones and make wardens ''. Marcel shocked grins for a second and understood'' I up for consideration for New Orleans ''. Klaus laughs '' New Orleans no I'm thinking Louisana ''. Marcel gasping asks '' Your doing States not Cities ''. Klaus pleased answers '' Yep I'm creating Wardens for states with the originals ruling Countries under me of course ''. Marcel in understanding '' So What do I need to do ''? Klaus's eyes glowing like a wolf growls answers '' Simple you will be tried ''. Marcel closes his eyes as he says '' So I failed ''. Klaus with an upturned grin replies '' You be judge by Magic ... oh and an announcement like Game of throne choose Bannerman to serve as Lords of Cities under your rule ''.

Suddenly the Phone turns off as Marcel looks at it he becomes determined to become a warden as three of his men walk in with disturbing news.

Theirry and Diego followed by the Witch Sophia deliver the news but the one thing Marcel remembers was when Sophia quietly says '' God is real and he likes Klaus ''.

Then Marcel collapses in fear

One Month later

The Bennett witch spells her dress to be clean as Klaus order ten humans to follow her with Jordan unconscious behind her smiling Bonnie thinks how much her Sutton will love her as she opens the door entering she quickly finds the body of Silas and then has the ten humans hold the human down while the hunter is fed to Silas smirking Bonnie then grabs the cure and then casts her spell on it causing it to turn Green looking up she hears the snap as Silas groans nodding she tips the cure into Silas who gurgles as it enters suddenly eyes wide he sees the cure shaking Silas froze feeling something grinning Bonnie kills the ten people who turn into clouds of blood which Silas was forced to drain suddenly his mind was forced opened and his mind remade to serve Klaus giggling Bonnie watches Silas kneel to her making her say '' Alright time to have some fun ''.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus watches Silas kneel to the Bennett witch and says '' Bennett Have Silas swear his magic to me '' Looking Up with love in her eyes she looks at Silas and says '' Silas swear your magic to the King ''. Silas's eyes widen knowing who the king is thanks to the Potion which wasn't a cure instead it turned Silas into a Dracula like being except with magic gulping Silas looks at his Savior and says '' I Silas tepas 1 Of house Dracul swear my Blood, Magic, and Soul to Niklaus Mikaelson until the moment of my release ''. Grinning pleased Klaus proudly says '' I Niklaus Mikaelson accept your oath ''. Golden bonds appear on Silas and they watch as it spreads over him then enters him taking a breath he stands shakily from the oath as he asks '' What do you wish of me, my lord ''. Niklaus smirks at Coven of Magicals and says '' I only wish for one thing for you both to travel the world and find the best of every city witches and bring them into my service per oath ''. Bowing their heads Bennett and Silas head out to do their task when Klaus reaches out and grabs Bennett and says '' It is time for your reward ''. Panting Bennett's eyes dilate as Klaus takes her to the altar and plants her on it.

( Only doing Smut for the three )

Bonnie naked pants as she feels cum leaking from her and her breast heaves chuckling Klaus gets up from the Transfigured Bed and Chuckles again as he sees Bonnie's remaining Resistance disappear which thankfully means Klaus does not need to do it again twitching a moment Klaus sighs as he lifts Bonnie

from the bed and carries her to the plane which was a two miles away and lays her in the plane's Bed grinning Klaus taps the pilot door and says '' We're ready to go ''. Engine starting Klaus sits in a front seat

smirking when he looks at the ocean thinking '' Actually go to my Villa in France ''. A Male voice comes up '' Yes Sir ... I get double right ''. Klaus chuckles as he opens his computer and wires 2 Million to the Pilots Account and yells '' Yes here's 2 M ''. Leaning Klaus leans back in his recliner as the Private Jet which was

one of his personal Jets and third-biggest Jet with A Hot tub size Shower and Bathroom with Ten beds and

A small Game room and Bar with a kitchen and Dining room with three TVs and Three sets of Pilots and ten chiefs turning on the TV he plugs in his Xbox and starts up Darkwatch a vampire game.

Ten Hours later Klaus laughs as he and Bonnie were finishing eating a five-course meal With Bonnie having Sushi and Rice for her final meal and Klaus having a Pasta and Chicken for himself. Shaking his head Klaus listens as Bonnie says '' Okay I'm heading to Italy to find that Witch clan you spoke about and ask them to join you but with your plans, I suggest you work to make a company in the non-supernatural world and work to make money that way''. Smiling Klaus answers '' I shall do that thank you, Bennett ''. Getting Up Bonnie walks back to her room while Klaus rings a bell summoning a member of her staff to clean the table and gets up and heads to the bar and pulls out a Krug and sips a glass worth taking minutes to completely appreciative it sighing Klaus pulls a bag of the last Slayer's blood and pours it into a glass then mixed it with the Krug and then sips the blood moaning at the taste Klaus thinks '' I need to restock on my slayer blood I only have four hundred bags left ''. Nodding Klaus was pleased at capturing the slayer from 1920 and having a witch cast a spell to replenish her blood at four hundred times speed which he used to drain thousands of bags of Blood before she died sighing Klaus walks over to his bed and falls asleep dreaming of finally uniting with his wives and the power he will have once the world bows to his rule.


End file.
